The wish
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: Len and Rin were really close to each other. They never fight with each other until one day... "I wish your gone forever!". Be careful of what you wish for... For that wish could turn into a reality.
1. Prologue

**Im not that good in English or other languages. If my grammar, spelling or anything is wrong. Please tell ****me. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

_You know... _

_You should always be careful..._

_When you make a wish..._

_It might come true..._

Len and Rin Kagamine are twins.

Rin was always the happy one while Len more to the quiet type. Even though their personalities were like ice and fire, they were always together. They were always together no matter what, where or when. All they know that they're happy when together but...

Happiness will never last right?

One day, both of them suddenly fight each other at the age of 12 for an unknown reason.

"Why are you so mean to me Len? I've always love you! What did I do to made you angry?!"

There was a silence for a few minutes. Until Len decided to speak.

He mummered something. Rin couldn't hear it and puffed her cheeks angrily.

"What did you say?" she asked. Len lowered his head for a second and then looked at Rin. Glaring daggers at her.

"It's your **existence**" Len said coldly.

"W-What?" Rin stuttered. She was shocked.

"Your **existence** Rin. You were love by everyone and I always hide in your shadow. I'm always alone..." Len said.

"They always love you that I became invisible in their eyes! It makes me angry! This reason..." Len continued.

"**I-I wish you were never born! I wish your gone forever! I hate you**!" Len shouted at Rin. He was crying and angry. He realized what he said and closed his mouth with his hands.

He look at his twin. Trying to apolazgized to her but...

"Hey Len..." Rin said in a soft, low voice.

Len just keep quiet. Trying to find something to say.

"If I _dissapear_... Will you be _happy_?" Rin asked. Her hair bangs covering her eyes. Len was lost of words.

"Will you be _happy_... If I _dissapear_?" Rin said again. Len kept quiet. He didn't meant it. And he didn't like where this is going. He had a bad feeling.

What he said just now was all true except the last three line. What will happened if Rin never exist? Will he be happy?

Len just looked at Rin with unsured eyes. Rin looked at him and stare at him for a moment then gave him small smile.

"Nevermind. Let's go to sleep" Rin said and went upstairs. Len looked at her. He felt uneasy.

"Len dear?" someone called him.

"Mama?" he looked at her with tears eyes and hugged her.

"Mama... I'm scared that Rin will hate me..." Len sobbed.

His mother sigh.

"How bout you apologized to her tomorrow?"

Len just nodded and kept sobbing. Unknown to them both, there was one more person hearing them talking.

* * *

The next day, Len woke up not to find Rin beside him.

'Maybe she's down stairs.' Len thought.

Len sigh. He need to apolagized to her as soon as possible.

He went to the bathroom. Take a bath, brush his teeth and got dressed up. He went down and didn't see Rin anywhere.

'Where is she?' Len thought as he toasted some breads and eat. Then his mother came down.

"Good morning Len dear. Are you fine?" she asked with a smile.

Len just nodded and it his bread.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Rin?"

His mother stared at him and laughed.

"Now, now Len... I don't understand. Who's this person your talking about?" she said. Len look at her with a questioning face.

"What do you mean? Don't joke with me mama!" Len said.

"I am not, Len. Who is this Rin person?"

Len frowned. That's it. He didn't like this joke at all.

"Rin is my sister! Twin sister to be said! She live with us remember?" Len said angrily. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into a fist.

His mother blinked.

"Len..."

Len looked at her. And made the face 'what?'

"There's only the two of us in this house..." she said seriously.

What...?

"There is no one... No one... By the name of Rin. Do you understand?"

This made Len quiet. What the meaning of this? Rin does not exist? Impossible!

Len ran upstairs and trying to find his family album. And he was shocked when he looked at all the pictures.

There's no Rin. None of them.

His mother was right. She doesn't exist in this world. Then...

Did his wish had been granted?

_Well, dear sweet lonely boy,_

_I've granted your wish!_

_Now I'll show you..._

_How hard it is living _

_Without your precious twin!_

_You'll going to entertain me_

**_Right?_**

* * *

**Is it bad or good? Please review! This is just the prologue of the story! I promise you on the next chapter there will be some fantasy!**


	2. Mission & Determination

**New chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**_"There is no one... No one... By the name of Rin. Do you understand?"_**

**_This made Len quiet. What the meaning of this? Rin does not exist? Impossible!_**

**_Len ran upstairs and trying to find his family album. And he was shocked when he looked at all the pictures._**

**_There's no Rin. None of them._**

**_His mother was right. She doesn't exist in this world. Then..._**

**_Did his wish had been granted?_**

* * *

_This is getting boring now..._

_How bout I play with you a little!_

_You are Alice, and shall be taken into Wonderland!_

_Hi, hi, hi! I'm so clever!_

'No, no, NO! This is not true! I must be dreaming! Yeah! I'm dreaming!' Len thought.

He went downstairs and notice his mother worried looks. He just smile. It was not the same cute smile he always had. Its a smile that could be compared to a Cheshire cat! An insane type of smile.

Len's mother felt shiver down her spine and just smile awkwardly at him.

'Rin exist. Rin exist... How could she does not exist? She live with me almost for 11 years! Ever since we were born!' Len thought and eat his toasted bread again.

This is a dream.

This is a **DREAM**.

No... This is not a dream...

This is a nightmare!

His mother came with two mug of coffee.

"Be careful, Len dear. It's ho-!" Len's mother sentence were cut when Len snatched the mug from her hand and started to drink it.

'Ouch! This is hot! Hot! HOT! My tongue's is on fire!' Len thought as he finished the coffee. This is definitely not a dream nor a nightmare. This is reality.

He is right now looking at the empty mug. Staring at it.

'So... Rin is gone from this world...' Len thought and close his eyes shut. His mother looked at him in shocked. Is he insane? Drinking a really hot coffee like that.

Len stared to sniffed. He put both of his hands on his face and started to cry.

Take it back... I don't want this wish...

The entire room started to turn blurry, his mother had dissapear into shadows and the next thing is...

All Len could see is the darkness. Suddenly, he heard a voice. A 5 years old child voice.

_"Sorry! But I don't want to give return your sister! Hi, hi, hi!"_

Len's eyes widened. Who said that just now?

_"Hello Len! Nice to meet you!"_ the voice said happily.

Len was curious and somehow he felt afraid. How did she know his name? How did she know about his wish? How did she know about Rin?! And what does she mean by 'Don't want to return Rin to him?'

"You know where's Rin?" Len said.

_"Oh my! Yes of course! She's with me right now!"_ the voice said happily.

Len growled. Why did she had his sister? This made him angry.

"Return her to me this instance! Now!" he roared.

There was a silence until the voice laugh. Like a madman.

_"Why? Aren't you the one who wanted her to dissapear?"_ the voice said which made Len quiet.

_"Why? Oh dear Len. I granted your wish and you want her back? So not happening!"_ the voice giggled.

Len look down. He knew what the voice said is true. But that doesn't mean he would let his sister live in the dark.

"I don't care. I want her back. Please..." Len begged. The voice just gave a hm sound like she was thinking.

_"Fine then... Let's play a game!"_ the voice said. Suddenly a door fell down right infront of Len. It was a wooden door in the Victorian era. Len just stare at it.

'Is she trying to kill me?' Len thought.

_"The deal is if you win, I'll return her to you but! If you lose..."_ there was a long pause.

_"Your soul is mine to be taken"_ she said and giggled.

Len was quiet for the moment. He thought deeply about this. If he lose, his soul will be taken. But... If he win... He could get Rin back, right?

So all he had to do is win. Yeah. That's right.

"So what's the rules of this game?" Len asked. Determination in his eyes.

_"So you agreed huh? No take back?"_ the voice asked.

"Yeah. No take back" he said firmly.

_"Hm... The rules are that you must eliminate all your enemies and other obstacles. You will solve riddles and all. You will fight monsters and demons. You will find companion and friends"_ the voice said.

"Monsters? Friends?" Len said.

"_Ah yes. You must fight some monster such as harpies, banshee, minataur, dragons and something like that..."_ the voice said.

Len nodded and said "The weapons? You expect me to die in the battlefield?"

The voice just hummed and suddenly a dagger fall from nowhere. Almost killed Len. Again. Except it's a dagger this time.

_"There's your weapon"_ the voice said. Len took the dagger and stare at it.

"Your kidding right? How could I use this thing to fight huh?! Your crazy!" Len said.

_"It's a game. The more you fight, the stronger and higher the quality of weapon. Understand?"_ the voice said. Frowning a bit.

Len just nodded again. 'Well, people said Zero to Hero I guess...' he thought and sigh.

_"And you'll get to meet some people and companions too. But choose wisely! Some are kind and good but some are also bad and evil! Be careful! Or not maybe..."_ the voice said.

Len just frown. "Where do I start? And what happen to my mama and the others?"

_"Your mom and the others are still okay. I used time stop magic you know. And just open that wooden door beside you"_ the voice said.

Len walked toward the door and enter it. After that he slam the door shut. When he enter the place, it was so bright that he close his eyes so he would not get blind.

Once he open his eyes, he was awe by the view. He saw many mountains and forest. There was three giant clocks floating up the sky. He saw some creature like pegasus, fairies and many other creatures flying up the sky.

The trunk of all the trees purple with yellow leaves and pink flower. The grass were blue and the stones are orange. There were some giant colorful mushrooms and flowers. The sky was orange and had three golden colour moon on the sky.

It was really beautiful and breath taking. But then he was disturbed by the voice. He looked back at the door he entered.

_"Oh and Len? There's one more thing I have to tell you!"_ the voice said.

"What is it?"

_"Kill or be killed. Good luck Len" the_ voice said and the door dissapeared. Kill or be killed? This is going to be the most weirdest road he would ever take.


	3. Monster and knight

**New chapter! Please read, review and enjoy! Oh P/S: Len is right now, wearing a school uniform. White long sleeve button shirt with yellow vest and black knee lenght shorts with matching boots.**

* * *

**_Once he open his eyes, he was awe by the view. He saw many mountains and forest. There was three giant clocks floating up the sky. He saw some creature like pegasus, fairies and many other creatures flying up the sky._**

**_The trunk of all the trees purple with yellow leaves and pink flower. The grass were blue and the stones are orange. There were some giant colorful mushrooms and flowers. The sky was orange and had three golden colour moon on the sky._**

**_It was really beautiful and breath taking. But then he was disturbed by the voice. He looked back at the door he entered._**

**_"Oh and Len? There's one more thing I have to tell you!" the voice said._**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Kill or be killed. Good luck Len" the voice said and the door dissapeared. Kill or be killed? This is going to be the most weirdest road he would ever take._**

* * *

~Len~

After that, I began to walk into the forest. Just like I said before, it was beautiful. Oh how I wish I could bring a camera right now. I looked around as I continue to walk, walk and walk... But I stopped when I heard a growling sound nearby.

I quickly hide behind one of the trees nearby and look around. I notice something was walking towards me. I was curious at first. Thinking what is that figure look like. When I look closely at the thing, I take back my words.

It was hideous and disgusting. It was human but skinless. Reavelimg the flesh on it's body. Its eyes were hollow and some blood dripping out of it. I could see sharp fangs inside its mouth. What really scared me was its claws. It was long and very sharp looking.

The hollow notice me and began to run towards me. Ah crap. This sucks! Curse my bad luck! Before I could take my dagger from my belt, the thing was already infront of me.

It raise it's arm up and try to slash me acrossed the face. I manage to dogde it but I got a little scratched on my cheek. It was looking at me hungrily and tried to repeat the same move. I realized that the thing stomach was exposed and I quickly kick it.

Making the thing fly away from me and fell to the ground. It growled a bit and tried to stand up but I didn't gave it a chance. I took out my dagger and began to slash its chest. After that I cut its hands and ripped it's both of its arms and legs. I laugh at the sight.

The thing began to howl and scream with pain. I grinned like a maniac and stabbed its face multiplied time. It scream and scream until a few minutes later, the screaming stop. I look at it. The thing was dead for good.

The face had many holes and the jaws were broken the same goes for the fangs. Ew... I was disgusted by the sight. Well, it's not my fault either... The thing started it first.

I look at my cloth. Oh my... It was covered in blood. And I smell awful. I look around to see if there's any river or lake nearby. No sign of it at all. I just sigh. I put my dagger back at my belt.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a horse neighing. The sound was close by. Please... Please... Please... I hope it's not a monster. I'm too tired. The bushes behind me rustle a bit and I turn around only to see a white stallion with golden mane and a man dress up in a knight suit.

I look closely at the knight and gasped a bit. He... He look just like my best friend Kaito! Bu-but that can't be Kaito since he died of heart attack two years ago.

"K-Kaito?" I stuttered as I said the name. The knight look surprised and said "Who are you? How do you know my name?". I just stare at him and kept quiet. He doesn't know me...

Kaito look at me. "Your clothes... It's covered with blood..." he said. I just gulped and look down. His eyes then fall on the lifeless thing that was lying behind me and gasped a little. His eyes were widened.

"You... You kill the Dark Nomad yourself?" he asked me. I just nodded. He jump from his stallion and hugged me. What the-?! I push Kaito away and look at him at the face. He gave me a very goofy smile.

"That so cool! No one was able to kill it by themselves you know? I'm so envious of you!" Kaito said cheerfully. "So... What's your name lady?" he asked.

Did he just called me lady? A lady? LADY?! I blush furiously of anger and embarrassment. "Excuse me but I'm not a lady! My name is Len. Kagamine Len!" I hissed at him.

How dare he called me a lady! I'm 100% a guy! He was lucky because he looked like Kaito! If not, I swear I make his face twisted like that thing there. He just smile and laugh nervously while rubbing his hair.

"Sorry dude... My bad" he said. I huffed.

I, Len Kagamine swear that I maybe look like a girl but I'm 100% not feminine!

~Kaito~

Wow... That cute girl is actually a guy... Heh..

Len... Why does it feels like I've heard it before? I wonder...


End file.
